All's Fair in Love, War, and Fashion
by thatmusicgirl618
Summary: PLZPLZ READ!A cross between the Clique and the Ashleys, after bratfest at tiffany's and jealous? When BOCD is chosen to compete against Miss Gamble's/Gregory Hall for a "school-a-thon" things twist up. The two Cliques start an all out war. Who will win
1. Chapter 1

The Block Estate

Massie's Room

Friday, September 25

9:29 pm

Massie Block looked around the room. All her friends seemed….different. It was like they hadn't been together in weeks because of the whole overflow/Tiffany and Co. trailer. Most of it was Alicia's fault. If she hadn't ditchedthe NPC they wouldn't be in this situation. Massie then thought about how Alicia _saved_ the day, then she automatically forgave her of being so stupid. But right now, that wasn't the problem at hand. Right now, Massie needed something to show her alpha-ness. Something like…an ice breaker.

"Let's shop online!" she blurted, not knowing what else to say,

No response.

"We could play 'What Would You Rather'," twirling her purple hair streak, hoping for a response.

Instead of the usual "Ehmagawd! Great idea, Massie," everyone gave her a whatever shrug. Massie shot them a look that replied "COME ON!!!" Massie went over to her computer and quickly searched for her favorite store, before they all got up and left. Claire quickly jumped up and said, "Can I check my email first? To see if Cam sent me anything?"

Everyone looked at her as if to gag, and Massie just gave her a go-ahead-we-don't -really-care hand wave.

Claire logged onto her Yahoo!. 1 New Message. Not from Cam though. From Layne, her kinda-sorta BFF. It was a forward. Claire glanced at the subject. It read "Check out this site, these girls have no life!" Claire rolled her eyes and went to delete it, but Massie grabbed her hand.

"Wait…" she said couriously, "let me read it. It could be about us!"

Claire surrender-sighed. She didn't want to get on Massie's bad side and possibly tear her hair out for being too much baggage.

Massie, Dylan, and Alicia jumped off the bed to read it. Kristin whispered to Claire, "Probably the most entertaining thing of the night." They giggled, but Massie shot them not-so-heartwarming look. Claire and Kristin sat on Massie's iPod -white down -feathered bed, examining finger mail polish and asking which ones they should use.

Kristin couldn't take it anymore. She walked over to Massie's iMac and read the website. "Oh, puh-lease!" she scoffed, "stop reading that junk and let's go down to the cabana. Try to make this ' 'party' a little fun."

"Kris…" Massie raised an eyebrow. Kristin shut up and everyone giggled. She read the page. Claire came and joined them. The page was no longer an email. It was a website called . It looked like a blog or survey page.

_How on earth did Layne even find this? _Claire thought.

Alicia read the page aloud:

#1 ASHLEY "LILI" LI

There's a new queen! She has a great sense of style, got the lacrosse jock of her dreams from Reed Prep, has a megawatt smile, and managed to climb her way up to the top of the social status bar!

STYLE: 10

SOCIAL PRESENCE: 10

SMILE: 10

SMARTS: 9

SCORE: 39

#2 ASHLEY "A.A." ALIOTO

The girl in love. She doesn't have to worry about matching her handbag with her shoes anyways- she can make it work! Has a gorgeous new BF, but smiles like she has a broken heart, I wonder why…

"Ehmagawd, she doesn't match her shoes with her handbag!" Dylan screetched.

Claire then look at her rhinestone-C Keds. They far from matched her hand-me-down Burberry tote.

STYLE: 10

SOCIAL PRESENCE: 10

SMILE: 8

SMARTS: 10

SCORE: 38

#3 LAUREN PAGE

A real Cinderella! Walks around like she owns the world in her Rich & Skinny Jeans. I guess that's why we like her so much. She doesn't have anything to worry about with her boyfriend- or boyfriends- either. But is it really smart to play around with their emotions? Someones gonna get hurt eventually….

STYLE: 10

SOCIAL PRESENCE: 10

SMILE: 10

SMARTS: 7

SCORE: 36

#4 ASHLEY SPENCER

This queen bee is not longer buzzing…. Snap! She was dumped by her BF, then by the TV studio. Don't worry, we'll see her smile sooner or later. Knowing Ashley Spencer, she'll find a way back to the top.

STYLE: 7

SOCIAL PRESENCE: 8

SMILE: 4

SMARTS: 8

CUMULATIVE SCORE: 27

"That school almost has as much drama as ours," Kristin said.

"Puh-lease!" scoffed Massie, "what's a few break ups gonna do to the world?"

"It sounds like that girl Ashley….uhhh….Spencer used to be an alpha like you. Well not _like_, like you, but like, she was an alpha," Dylan sounded like her usual suck-up self.

"Well, I mean, who really cares," Massie said it as a fact, not a question, "Let's play What Would You Rather down in the cabana."

And with that, everyone leaped up and nodded in agreement.

_Yes_, Massie thought. Maybe things would be back to normal once they had some more time together. That way, she could focus on what really mattered: Keeping her alpha status out of jeopardy…again.


	2. Chapter 2

BOCD

The Green Café

Monday, September 21

11:45 PM

Massie remembered that awful day when the NPC had walked into the Green Café for the first time- completely humiliated, feeling like a complete LBR. But that was the _New _Pretty Committee, the stupid one that went on a boyfast. And now, this was the original Pretty Committee, and Massie felt light as a feather- ecstatic. Today and from now on, she would be radiating pure alpha.

Not everyone felt this ecstatic feeling, though. Claire and Alicia knew where their ex-crushes were: in the overflow trailers, being treated like NLBRs. Claire still had a spark every time she thought about Cam, but Alicia tried to ignore thinking about Josh Hotz.

The five of them ate their fat free sushi rolls and Luna bars in a brief silence. Then, the Café heard Principal Burns' squawking voice over the loudspeaker.

"May I have your attention, please." She paused a moment. "I have some exiting news for you all."

Claire suddenly felt her phone vibrate in the back pocket of her Rich & Skinny jeans.

**Massie**: I bet she got new beak job.

**Alicia**: Hilars point.

**Dylan**: And a feather waxing to go along with it!

**Kristen**: Haha.

**Claire**: LOL.

The PC stared at Claire. She guessed no one really said LOL any more. Then they all started cracking up when Principal Burns' squawked again: "EXCUSE ME!" Then she got the silence she was looking for.

"Instead of having your regular class after lunch, there will be an assembly." Her voice rang in half of the students' ears. "That is all, thank you."

Massie heard a lot of cheers and Yesss's and a couple Whoo Hoos. Briarwood Boys. And……Dylan??? They all glanced at her.

"What?" she said defensively with a mouthful of chewed-up sushi. "I have a geography quiz today."

"Well his stinks," Kristen put in, "I have an oral report in English Lit, and now I'll have to do it tomorrow."

Massie rolled her eyes and everyone else giggled. Kristen couldn't help but laugh at how that had sounded.

"Let's get to the gym early," Massie said. "I want to get our usual seats.

Alicia grimaced. That reminded her of the horrible thing she had done to her friends about two weeks ago. Massie had really been on watch for anyone, boy or girl, trying to steal her crown.

"I'll meet up with you guys after I do the morning announcements," Alicia said.

"Kay," said Dylan.

Alicia quickly ran to the radio booth. She quickly changed from Alicia, the beta, to Alicia, the school's loved and trusted anchorwoman.

The PC dumped their lunch trays, and Claire was still sipping her vanilla-chai latte. She couldn't stop thinking about Cam- with his one blue eye and one green eye. This was eating her alive. Claire kept telling herself_, You should be_ happy…._it's now the boyfest!_ But she couldn't get come to believe herself. A wave of envy shot over her. Why did Massie's crush get to stay in the Main Building? Why didn't she get to choose Cam to be here- with her? Oh right- because she was alpha…the purple streak still said it all.

Kristen saw the sad look in Claire's eyes and sent her a text.

**Kristen**: We'll get Cam back in MB.

Claire was startled.

**Claire**: How?

**Kristen**: We'll think of something. 

Claire gave her a thank you nod, and they linked arms. Dylan and Massie joined them.

"So, I think we need to do a little celebration shopping after school," said Massie, "And I definitely need a mani/pedi!"

Dylan mini-clapped, "I need the ah-mazing new Hermes scarf and beret set that I saw in Nordstrom! Fall and winter can-nawt come without a proper wardrobe."

"Dyl, we aren't going to go_ clothes_ shopping…" they all gave Massie a confused look, "We're going to go BOY hunting!!!"

The PC giggled, and Alicia stepped in.

"Okay," she panted, "I'm ready, and what did I miss?"

"We're goin' boy huntin' after school today, mate!" Dylan did a fake crocodile hunter voice.

"Well alrighty then!" Alicia laughed. It felt good.

They walked over to the gym. It was more like strutted over. To Massie, it felt oh-so-Dove-Chocolate good to be back.

As they walked over, a few familiar faces said "Hey" and a lot of seventh graders gawked. They hadn't yet seen the PC at its best.

They peered into the gym, about only 50 people were in there, including the NLBRs.

"Okay, our spots are still open," Massie noticed how many people steered clear about 3 rows away from where they sat, except a few sevies. "We are walking in to the beat of '4 Minutes'. The usual walk in, left first, stop and pose at the door." Her tone notified them that they shouldn't have forgotten.

They all nodded with excitement. This would be good. The PC approached the door and Massie flung it open. Heads turned, and eyes moved with them as they started walking. Claire made sure not to mess up. Massie and the rest of the Pretty Committee felt great. They sat down gracefully and waited for Principal Burns to say this "important announcement."

Claire couldn't help herself. She had to look back. She_ had_ to see Cam. She could practically smell him. She turned her head slightly to the right. There he was. He was wearing ah-dorable dark wash jeans with a dark blue Lacoste shirt. His hair was slightly messy, which made him look even cuter.

Then he smiled at her._ Crap_, she thought. She panicked, and managed to smile back, then quickly turned her head back and joined in the conversation.

Massie was holding her Palm, and Alicia was texting on her iPhone. Dylan was braiding a piece of hair, and Kristen was clutching her shark tooth necklace.

Okay, so they weren't even _in_ a conversation, which made it even harder for Claire to not feel him staring at her. Staring at her, not Olivia. She smiled, and realized and remembered that he wasn't with Olivia anymore.

Alicia finally had something to say, "Ehmagawd, so guess what I heard while I was walking to the radio booth. Layne and her friends were talking about that Ashley website that she had sent Claire, and then I heard something like 'can't wait to meet them'. Are they , like, famous or something?"

"Doubt it, half the time I have no idea what that girl is ever talking about." Massie glared at Claire, who nodded in an I-Know way."

More kids piled into the gym. Finally, once everyone was there, Principal Burns began. Everyone couldn't help but wonder what the news was. Maybe they were expanding the school, and the overflow trailers would be history. Or maybe they found a new campus for the Briarwood school to reside until they build a new one.

"Okay, thank you all for coming. I am very pleased to say that we will be having what is called a 'School-a-Thon'. It's where two school compete in smarts, sports, and the social- how well each school can cooperate with one another. There will be a competition where each school will round up their smartest peers, and compete in a smarts competition. Then, the soccer and lacrosse teams will compete. Finally, to wrap it up, we will have a dance/mixer, and the winning school will be announced!"

"Lame!" someone shouted, "Smarts?!" said another.

"It will definitely be interesting…" Massie said. It would be interesting.

"Now, out school broadcaster, Alicia Rivera, will pick a school that we will be competing against."

Alicia glanced up at hearing her name. She saw Principal Burns' holding a hat full of slips of paper. Well, that's pretty unprofessional. She walked up to the stage looking like a model. She heard a couple whistles, just like she always did, and she secretly hoped it was Josh.

She looked in the pinstripe fedora Principal Burns was holding and stuck her hand in without looking. Alicia pulled out the name. Her facial expression changed. Her eyes widened. She had seen this name before, and she knew from where.

Finally, Alicia choked out the name, "Miss Gambles Preparatory School/ Gregory Hall."

"Eh….mi…..gawd." the PC said at the same time.

"That's the school from that AshleyRank website that we read the other night!" Massie gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Miss Gamble's Preparatory School

The Downstairs Girl's Bathroom

Monday, September 21

12:17 P.M.

Ashley Spencer glanced in the mirror. She was wearing her favorite purple ruffle-necked sweater with a Gucci scarf, a miniskirt and her tan Michael Kors boots. She could describe herself in one word: _Perfect._ How could she not be ranked #1, guaranteed? Everything seemed too risky.

She walked out of the bathroom and ran into who she thought was a seventh grader holding a latté.

"Hey, watch it!" Ashley yelped and smoothed down her mini.

"Sorry! I'm just in such a rush…" she stammered and glanced up. "Hey, I know you! You're Ashley Spencer. I saw your website, it must suck to be in 4th-"

"Shut up before I knock that latte right onto your cheap cotton blouse!" Ashley fumed. She was still so sensitive after that stupid ranking site. Who knows how many people saw it! Good thing it was closed on Sunday, otherwise it might as well just be the end of the road in her social career.

Ashley pushed passed everyone and spotted A.A., Lili, and Lauren. _Lili must be so happy she wasn't forgotten on the ranking list, let her think all she wants, but I'm still #1….._ Ashley thought.

"Hey, Ashley! Over here!" called A.A.

"Hey guys. Did you see those latest rankings? So pathetic…." Ashley waved dismissively.

Lili blushed and then got lost in thought. She knew that was Ashley's way of saying it wasn't true. Could she just convince herself for one second that she wasn't always going to be Queen?! Lili loved being on top, and she could tell the other Ashleys (and Lauren) were loving being _before _Ashley. Too bad the site got closed.

"…..but it's too bad it was closed, right Lili?" Continued Ashley

"Oh, well it's not that bad I guess…." Lili saw Lauren bite her nail.

"We should be getting to class," Lauren said to Ashley, "I heard Mr. Anderton is giving a pop quiz on the French Revolution."

"Kay."

"Cya at lunch."

And with that, they parted, Ashley and Lauren, and A.A. and Lili. Feeling separated but dominant at the same time.

The day went, slowly, but it went. At lunch, Sheridan Riley and Cass Franklin walked past, and looked ridiculous. Cass was wearing one of those cones around her neck, and Sheridan was wearing the fluffiest scarf in the history of fashion. That was about the only time when the girls spoke and laughed.

* * *

After school, Lauren had plans with Christian. She loved the way Christian made her laugh and at the same time made her feel safe. But…she also loved how Alex would be so handsome and remind her of Romeo. She knew what she had to do: make a decision and make it fast, especially before either of them found out she was cheating. Of course, she planned on choosing one, but it was just too hard!

She scanned the parking lot for Dex, her driver and her dad's computer-whiz intern. Suddenly someone tapped her shoulder.

"Alex! Wha-what are you doing here?" Lauren hugged him and was thrilled, and also shocked.

"Lauren, we need to talk."

_Uh-oh. _She thought. Lauren didn't know whether she should be worried or guilty.

"Okay!" she managed, and smiled.

"I know I said that we could go to the movies tonight…but I really can't. I completely spaced and forgot about my lacrosse team's end-of-the-season barbeque."

"Oh, that's totally fine, another time!" Lauren, honestly, forgot all about her plans with Alex, and was just glad he cancelled. She was also relieved he wasn't breaking up with her, because those four words he said were the words of heartbreak.

"But….he said you are welcome to join us!" Alex added. This would be a problem because a.) she had to meet Christian at Dairy Queen in 15 minutes, and she would be late if she didn't leave soon, and b.) she really wanted to go to the barbeque with Alex, but couldn't, because Christian was probably going to be there too.

"I'm really sorry, Alex. I can't….my mom is…uh…sick and I have to go home and take care of her," Lauren said. She hated lying to anyone, and especially Christian and Alex.

"Oh," he sounded disappointed, "well, another time then."

"Yeah, another time," Lauren said glumly. He kissed her goodbye and jumped into his friend's car.

Dex pulled up beside her and rolled down the window.

"Why so glum, chum?" he said cheerily.

"Nothing," Lauren snapped.

"Meow… Boyfriend trouble? Or should I say trouble_s_?"

"No, just take me to Dairy Queen, please," Lauren said flatly.

"Whatever you say, chief," and he pulled out of the parking lot.

Lauren was in a terrible mood now. She really wanted to go to the barbeque with Alex, and she could if Christian wasn't on the lacrosse team, or she wasn't cheating. And she knew what the best answer was. Maybe it was fate trying to tell her something, that it wasn't meant to be with Alex. Maybe she was better off with Christian. But she couldn't break his heart, not after he was so nice about her not taking his invitation to the barbeque.

"Look, Lauren. I may not be an expert, but I'd say that having two boyfriends isn't going to work out," Dex pointed out. It was a great point, and a true one as well.

"Yes, I know. And since I have two, I don't get to go to places with Alex, because of Christian, and I don't get to go places with Christian because of Alex," Lauren pouted.

"But whose fault is that?" Dex raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up and drive," Lauren said.

When they arrived she saw Christian sitting at a table inside. _He looks so cute…._Lauren thought. He saw her and smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth.

"Hey!" she said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Heyy," Christian smiled, and led her to a table. "I got you a hot fudge sundae."

"Thanks," and she smiled back.

"So….um…I was wondering….." he blushed.

"Yea?"

"Tonight our lacrosse team is having a barbeque, and I was wondering if you wanted to come," Christian said.

"Oh," Lauren said.

"I mean, if it's not your thing it's cool, I just thought we could go together cause coach said we could bring anyone," he winked.

"Well," Lauren began. She tried to remember what she said to Alex before as an excuse. "I can't, my mom is sick and after this I promised I'd go home and take care of her," she finished.

"I'm really sorry," she added for good measure.

"It's cool, I'm just glad you can be here right now," Christian smiled and she smiled back. Then he went, got their orders, and they ate their ice cream, talking and having a good time. Lauren managed to relax and enjoy her time with Christian.


	4. Chapter 4

BOCD

The Auditorium

Monday, September 21

12:24 P.M.

The PC looked at Massie, longing for answers. Things raced through Massie's mind all at once. She would get to meet the Ashley's, and she wondered what would happen when they met her. Would they think they were superior? Would she have to direct them otherwise? They sounded like some thumb-sucking seventh grade babies. Massie wondered how to greet them. She thought about telling them off right from the start, to be on the safe side. She imagined herself looking gorgeous, with the PC behind her. She would say, "Look, you may not know it, but we're the Pretty Committee, and we rule OUR school. And at this school-a-thon, we intend to rule EVERYONE, even if you rule your school. So don't think that we are going to share the #1 spot, because we're not." Then she decided against it. It would make her sound UBER LBR, and not to mention a stalker.

Principal Burns' continued again, and Alicia was already sitting down. "Excellent! So here's how it's going to work. Since we picked their school, we will get to pick whether we stay here to do the school-a-thon," again, she gave too much enthusiasm. "Or we can go there. So, we will take a vote."

Whispers formed. Probably people asking their friends what their choice was. Everyone started getting more exited. It didn't really seem too bad anymore. Massie knew her choice right away. They would stay here, her true alpha- land. To make them seem un-exited, she texted them instead of whispering.

**Massie**: Vote here 4 SAT.

**Alicia**: Given!

**Dylan**: Kay

**Claire**: Of course!

**Kristen**: But…. I want to travel to another place and leave Westchester for a while.

**Massie**: Kris, are you an ass?

The PC gasped.

**Kristen**: No.

**Massie**: Then why did you just question me with a 'but'?

**Kristen**: Whatevs.

**Massie**: That's what I thought.

Claire giggled a little, to be safe, along with the others. But she felt bad for Kristen, Claire wanted to go some place too….

"Whoever would like the school-a-thon to be held here, raise your hand," said Principal Burns.

The PC raised their hands, plus, Massie guessed, about 40 other people.

"Whoever would like the school-a-thon to be help at the opposing school, raise your hand."

Just about the whole gym raised their hands. Massie's color flushed. She was pissed, and she felt betrayed.

"Excellent! We will be departing next Monday, and here is the permission slip and packing list. The cost of the trip is cost, because it's only fair that we don't have to pay full price, since they don't have to pay anything." Principal Burns turned off the mic and asked a few kids in the front row to pass out papers with her.

"Miss Gambles/ Gregory Hall is in San Francisco. If anyone would like to participate, please return this form to the office by Thursday," the principal added.

Massie then shared her thoughts, "Okay, we definitely need to do real shopping now! We also need to prepare ourselves."

"I want to compete in smarts, and soccer if they have it!" Kristen shrieked.

"Ahem, the only thing we should be competing in is making sure while we are there, those Ashleys don't think they are ruling this little 'get together'," Massie put in. When they all got the list. Claire couldn't help but worry. This is what the sheets said.

Permission slip:

Cost for airfare, housing, and food for 4 days: $5,500

Please attach a signed check and return to the front office by Thursday, September 24.

Parent/ Guardian information and signature:

Packing List:

Jackets

Enough shirts and pants for a week

Gym shoes

Formal dress wear

Formal shoes

Any personal toiletries

Optional:

Camera

Books

Laptops

Electronics

Mandatory Literature Books we will all be reading:

Across Five Aprils- 8th grade

Treasure Island- 7th grade

Notebooks

Pens

Everyone was ecstatic. It was all very exciting. Claire was just worried her parents wouldn't let her go because of the prices. Otherwise, the PC couldn't wait to meet their match.


	5. Chapter 5

The Westchester Mall

Starbucks

Saturday, September 26

4:40 P.M.

**Massiekur: Okay, some things we need to go over… **

**#1, for the trip, find your classiest, trendiest clothes. Buy ANYTHING necessary, if you need $$$ I will take care of it.**

**#2, find crush ASAP, we don't want to be taken for C-minuses (crush-minus) Note: find out if your crush likes you back, or does any return-flirting**

**#3, don't get too caught up in the competition for school, focus on being awesome & H.A.W.T. **

**#4, have fun, we rule….PC 4 LIFE : )**

As Dylan was waiting for the others to show up, she looked at the e-mail Massie sent the night before. There was only one thing that worried her: She had no crush, and she knew it wouldn't fly.

"Hola, chica!" Alicia giggle-hugged her.

"Hey Leesh, did you read this email from Mass?" she held up her phone.

"Yeah, I can't wait to do some shopping!"

"Same," Dylan glanced down at her silver metallic flats, which matched her Velour dress.

All of a sudden Alicia's phone started ringing.

_You spin my head right round (right round)_

_When you go down (when you go down,down)_

_You spin my head right round (right round)_

_When you go down (when you go down,down)_

"Hello?" she answered and Dylan giggled from Alicia ringtone.

Massie's voice came over the phone, "Hey, we're almost there, we had to pick up Kris, and dodge her mom so she could change." Alicia could just feel Massie's eyes roll.

"Sorrryyyy!" Kristen said sarcastically in the background.

"Kris, are you a claw machine?"

"No." she said flatly

"Then stop apologizing for everyone's loss!"

Alicia laughed. "Okay, adios."

Dylan raised an eyebrow. "They'll be here shortly," Alicia said as she walked up to the counter and ordered a Latte. In about 5 minutes Massie, Kristen and Claire joined them. Claire was giggle-texting Cam. _At least someone has their love life in order…._Dylan thought enviously. Claire told him she had to go, and Massie glanced at his reply.

**Cam: **Okayyy….Luv you, thinking of you!

"Kuh-laire, is Cam Katy Perry?" Massie shot her a look.

"Nope…"

"Then why did he say he's THINKING OF YOU???" Everyone cracked up, even Claire. She didn't know how Massie did it. After they sipped their Lattes, they walked into Guess.

"I definitely need to buy some new skinnys!" Massie declared, and the PC all grabbed a pair in their size, and Dylan grabbed two sizes just to be safe. Claire knew she couldn't afford the jeans, since they were $150, but she would just say they didn't fit her right, and she would buy a pair at Old Navy with her mom, since they were on sale.

When they walked out with their shopping bags, they ran into LBR Layne Abeley and she was with…

EHMAGAWD! She was hanging out with Dempsey! What the hell was going on??! Massie was beyond pissed, and couldn't believe her eyes! Why in the world would Dempsey give_ Layne _the time of day?!

This was so confusing. Massie could barely breathe, and she had fire in her eyes. They spotted the PC, and Massie quickly changed her expression.

"Ehmagawd! Dempsey! Whatcha doing here?" Massie asked with innocent amber eyes.

"We're shopping together," Layne said rudely and gave Massie a death stare, which was a mistake since Dempsey saw her and gave Massie a caring smile.

"Oh cool, what are you shopping for? Maybe I could help you." Massie bashed her long, mascara length lashes.

"Well, we're looking for costume ideas for the play, since we both tried out for the two leads." Dempsey said.

"Ehmagawd, that's awesome! I hope you get the part!" when Massie said that she only looked at Dempsey.

"Yeah, well we must be going, places to go, people to see…" Layne started dragging him away.

"Yeah right," said Massie under her breath. "I need to go to BCBG. NOW." Massie turned on her heel and strutted down the crowded mall, not looking back, and the PC at her side.

* * *

**Massiekur: Can u believe that major LBR 2day?! UGH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER???**

**BigRedHead: Gawd I know! **

**SexySportsBabe: The only reason why she is even hanging with him is because of the play!**

**Holaagurl: Point!**

**Massiekur: …….KUH-LAIRE!!!!!!!!**

**BUZZ!!!**

**Clairebear22: Srry! :)**

**SexySportsBabe: Let me guess……**

**Holaagurl: CAM!**

**BigRedHead: CAM!**

**Massiekur: Don't get sidetracked people! The trip is Monday!**

**Holaagurl: Point!**

**SexySportsBabe: Hey I gtg, mom just brought home takeout!**

**BigRedHead: Yum! Sigh…**

**Massiekur: Another diet, Dyl?**

**BigRedHead: YES! I want to look good for the trip :P**

**SexySportsBabe had logged off.**

**Clairebear22: I have to go too, I have biology…YUCK!**

**Holaagurl: Adios!**

**Massiekur: -private message to Clairebear22- come over 2 my house when ur done. Kay?**

**Clairebear22: Alright**

**Massiekur: I guess I'll see to you guys tomorrow, so we can pack! ;)**

**Clairebear22 has logged off.**

**Massiekur has logged off.**

Massie shut down her computer and put her juicy fur jacket on so she could take Bean for a walk before Claire came. She wanted to converse what she was going to bring to the SAT, because Keds or Allstars were nawt permitted on this trip. Massie called Bean over and put on her matching rhinestone collar and leash. Then she took Bean for a walk and did some major recon.

* * *

Claire was trying to pick out some cute PJs to wear to Massie's, since it was kind of late. Then she took out her phone and texted Massie.

**Claire:** Just text me when 2 come!

**Massie:** Kay

Fifteen minutes later Claire's phone vibrated as she was on her MySpace, putting up pictures of her and Cam.

**Massie**: Come on over

Claire didn't bother replying, since she would be there in a minute or less. She bolted up to the Block's giant door and rang the doorbell. Massie answered.

"Hey, let's go upstairs." The two girls ran up the steps and went into Massie's i-Pod white room. "Okay, I need your help, ASAP!"

"Help with what?"

"I need you to hang out with Layne."

Claire giggled. Massie couldn't be serious. Massie HATED Layne, even though she was one of Claire's first BFFs here in Westchester. And Massie never wanted Claire to be seen with Layne, for the PC's rep.

"I'm serious, I need you to hang out with her, so then she won't be with Dempsey! That way he can be with me." Massie grinned. Claire got it now. She would do it, but she could swear Layne really liked Dempsey (even though she hadn't said it to her face).

"But…" Claire began.

"Butts are for kicking, now go call Layne and make plans with her tomorrow morning, because I'm gonna call Dempsey and make plans to go riding with him."

"Okay, I will, I'll cya tomorrow when we all pack." With that, Claire walked out. When she got to her room, she got on her IM and hoped that Layne was online. She was, and then Claire invited her to go to the new Converse store downtown. Layne agreed.

* * *

Massie was still ecstatic when she got back from riding with Dempsey. He was so nice, sweet, and funny. And he was super HAWT! They went riding, and Massie got to show off what her and Brownie, her white purebred horse, could do. The great part was: he was actually impressed!

"Take that, Layne!" Massie boasted as she was looking at a picture of Layne in the yearbook. Suddenly, someone knocked on her bedroom door. Before she knew it, the entire PC was in her bedroom, with piles of clothes in old shopping bags, and rolling Louis Vitton suitcases, except for Claire. The best she could do was a Calvin Klein Reaction luggage that her mom bought from Ross.

The PC was at Massie's house for about 2 hours, deciding which scarf would match their berets and Uggs better, or asking for someone to sit on their luggage so it would close. The afternoon was great, and the PC was living and thriving for Monday.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is from the other school's point of view just so that doesn't confuse you! They were already told about the School a thon (SAT) –Cuz I didn't want to do too much from this point of view since I like the Pretty Committee Better! : )**

The Alioto's Apartment

A.A.'s Room

Sunday, September 27

8:30 P.M.

A.A. was starving. She figured her mom was just late coming home from her date, so she got up and walked to the kitchen. Her brother was playing a video game with one of his friends, and A.A. grabbed some bread and peanut butter and made a sandwich. As she was eating it, she got a text from Ashley.

**Ashley**: Hey guys, remember to pick out your best outfits for tomorrow!

A.A. didn't bother replying since she didn't care. She was exited for tomorrow because she wanted there to be a soccer game against the other school! She wanted a little bit of a challenge. And she was about to get it…

**A/N: Okay people! The moment you've all been waiting for!!!!!! ---Drumroll--- The moment when the two clique confront eachother! But first I want to add a little belated story synopsis, just to show you all the drama that goes on….**

_**All's Fair in Love, War, and Fashion.**_

It's _The Clique_ Meets _The Ashleys_. With a few surprising twists

The PC discovers_ a _website call . Ashley Rank was a site that some loser Ashley-fan made up to twist around Miss Gamble's. And when OCD and Briarwood Academy are chosen to spend the School-A-Thon at Miss Gamble's and Gregory Hall, it gets interesting. Things get off to a bad start when the Ashley Spencer gets on Massie Block's bad side. Suddenly the queen bee and the alpha find themselves in an all out war, dragging down their followers with them. Claire and Lauren secretly form a new friendship, making this "war" a lot harder to deal with. With all this going on, everyone has a lot of things on their mind: Kristen has to go against Lili in a quiz tournament, and Massie and Ashley have to face each other in a fashion Couture contest, Dylan and A.A. make a secret bet, and Lauren starts mega-flirting with Josh Hotz. Who will survive the full throttle attacks and come out on top?

Massie Block: Is her work never done? The School-A-Thon completely throws her off, especially when "The Ashleys" are being more difficult than finding a designer tote in a bargain basement. Massie intends to keep her alpha status, and intends on winning the Couture Contest against Miss Ashley Spencer, who, in Massie's opinion is _so_ not alpha material.

Alicia Rivera: When she finds out that Lauren loser-pants Page is trying to steal her hawtie, Ralph-Lauren loving Josh Hotz, she envies her and sides with Massie in the situation.

Dylan Marvil: Tries to focus on a new diet, but finds it very difficult when "a secret admirer" starts sending her treats. Suddenly has a major weight gain. She won't allow it, since she made a secret bet with A.A. Massie would win- and not just the Couture contest.

Kristen Gregory: A boy from Gregory Hall starts to mega-flirt with her. Even though he's hard to pass up, she has a hawtie BF, and has to concentrate on this School-A-Thon, and not letting the PC down. Using her brains will be a snap.

Claire Lyons: Super-exited she got the money for the trip, but what happens when she befriends Lauren Page –an almost-Ashley-? Lauren seems to like Claire for who she really is, but can Claire risk being kicked out of the PC by flirting with 'danger'….again?

Ashley Spencer: Doesn't really have a clue what May-see's problem is. Ashley is number one, and always number one, no matter what. Top priority: win the Couture contest, or kiss her status goodbye. Being so popular has its downside, since everyone knows what's going on in your life all the time. She has no choice but to officially let Lauren into her group, in order to win the title "Number One".

Ashley 'Lili' Li: Wants to show off her brains and be independent. When Ashley is being _uber_-bossy, she feels like she wants to pull her hair out. But, she has to compose herself and press out all those bad thoughts if she wants to win the contest….and the status.

Ashley 'A.A.' Alioto: Thinks all this hype about the School-A-Thon is pointless. Until Tri starts falling for an OCD girl, Olivia, and she makes a bet with Dylan. Whoever wrote it was right: All is Fair in Love and War…..

Lauren Page: Everything is smooth sailing for Lauren, especially since she lands a spot in The Ashleys, and starts crushing on a super hottie. Feels like her friendship with Claire is going great…until she gets stabbed in the back.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I must say, this was the hardest chapter I had to write so far! But the best! It took about 2 hours to write. Enjoy, and tell everyone you can about my story, im trying to get more reviews!**

San Francisco

The Bus going to The Plaza Hotel

Monday, September 28

11:00 A.M.

The PC was beyond exited! They had prepared for this moment all week, and it was about to happen. Even though their flight was at 5:10 that morning, no one was tired. The "semi-luxury" bus (as Massie called it) turned the corner into the Plaza Hotel and come to a stop. On the bus ride over, Dylan almost got sick on the plane because she ate a pastrami sandwich before they left, and Layne and her LBR friends were karaoke-ing all the way to both airports. And that got very ah-nnoying.

As Claire was flirt-texting Cam, Massie snapped in her face.

"Focus people," she announced to the PC. "We have one measly hour before we drive to Miss Gambles, so we'll go to our rooms, get ready and meet out in the lobby 15 minutes early." The PC was divided into two rooms: Massie, Alicia, and Claire in one room, and Dylan and Kristen in the other. Everyone stepped off the two buses.

"Hey, are the Ashleys in seventh grade or eighth?" Kristen asked.

"For all we know they could be in 5th! The internet lies….." Massie contradicted,

"Point!" Alicia said.

They all rolled their luggages to the entrance, and Dylan quickly grabbed a rolling cart. Massie giggled as if to say "good move!" Principal Burns stepped onto the stone bench outside.

"I need your attention everyone! Robin and Thomas, the hotel's assistant managers, will give you your assigned room keys. After you get the key, find your roommates, go to your room, get settled and unpack, and meet down in the lobby by noon!" Once she was done talking, all the girl and boys scrambled to find their roommates and go upstairs.

The PC gracefully walked up and got their keys. Then as they walked to the elevator Massie saw Dempsey.

"Hey, guys, isn't this place the coolest?" Dempsey did a 360 with his head pointed towards the ceiling. Massie giggled.

"Yeah, but I definitely need to find the bathroom, ASAP!" Dylan screeched, as she ran towards the elevator. Kristen went after her.

"I'll go check on her. Catch up with you guys later!" Kristen said behind her shoulder as she ran to help Dylan.

"Well, we better get going, time flies when you're having fun!" Massie said.

"Okay, I'll cya later." Dempsey smiled at her and she melted. _He's so_ _ah-dorable_! Massie thought.

Then, 45 minutes later she and the PC walked on the bus to do something they never thought they would ever do: Meet. Their. Match.

* * *

Miss Gambles looked very quaint on the perfect sunny day. All of its students were outside waiting: all the 7th and 8th grade girls and boys. The PC purposely took the front row on the bus, so they could be the first ones out, the first ones to take the stage.

When the bus came to a full stop, Massie gave the PC a look signaling them to do as they practiced in the lobby: go out one at a time, stop on the 2nd step and take off matching Armani sunglasses, then wait for every single PC member to get off the bus. Then when further instruction was given from the moderators, walk to the beat of "Just Dance", and try to spot out possible code-red threats of other alpha cliques (aka The Ashleys) without looking too desperate.

Massie got off, her hair perfectly intact, her outfit perfectly pressed, and overall, perfect EVERYTHING. She did as planned, and looked ah-mazing! Then Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire stepped off. Claire was actually confident she was dressed to impress. She was wearing a dark denim miniskirt with a long gold necklace and matching earrings and bracelets, with a midnight blue babydoll top. None of it was designer, but it passed at an 8! Massie was ah-bviously a ten, and everyone else was pretty much just a little lower than that, since they were all eager to use their cutest outfit first.

There they were, Claire saw _them_. The Ashleys. The entire PC spotted them too, and they saw Massie's face harden. They were more different than she pictured them. One was short, but looked like an exotic beauty. She was wearing a lace-up corset with a pastel blue undershirt with skinny jeans and some elegant jewelry. Another was tall and very pretty, and she looked like a model. The other was more behind them, but still "with them". She had a perfect body and more trendy clothes than the others. The last one was radiating. Radiating alpha: Massie could see it in the girl's expression and body language. She had on what looked like a royal purple dress with a black vest, leggings, and a gorgeous heart pendant.

Massie took out her i-Phone. All the other girls immediately checked their inboxes.

**Massie**: Ehmagawd! It's almost like looking in a mirror. AND NAWT IN A GOOD WAY!

P.S. Don't reply to this.

The PC obeyed. Once everyone was off, Principal Burns and Briarwood's principal shook hands with the other school's principals. Then they told the students to mix and mingle with each other, and meet in the "refectory" to eat a specially prepared lunch.

Massie then signaled the PC to start walking and they nodded. As they approached the double doors, the Ashleys somehow zeroed in on them, supposedly since the two cliques looked like they had a lot in common. Massie hated it when people ruined the PC's "walk". She worked hard to perfect it. Things were off to a bad start already, and for some reason that deeply, deeply troubled Claire. She didn't want any drama, she just thought they would all compare lives and talk about the things they had In common. And that is where she then felt horribly, horribly WRONG, because it doesn't work that way with teenage girls.

"Hey! Welcome to Miss Gambles. I'm-"

"In our way?" Massie finished for the girl who she thought might be Lili from the website.

"Um. No, but sorry. I'm Lili, and this is A.A., Lauren, and Ashley." Ashley glared at Lili. _Why was I mentioned LAST?! _Ashley fumed in her mind.

The PC looked at Massie, waiting for her to speak. "Well, nice to meet you. I'm Massie, and we're the Pretty Committee." She gestured towards her best friends, who each introduced themselves with the same tone that Massie used. She decided to play it cool, and test strengths and weaknesses.

"So what are you competing in?" Ashley said. Massie grinned at her.

"Oh we're not competing, we already won."

"Umm excuse me?" Ashley could tell where this was going, and she wanted to stop it before they arrived.

"She means," Alicia cut it, "that we're already number one. But Kristen is competing in the one on one quiz tournament, and Massie intends doing the fashion design contest. I'm going to be moderating all the sports events with another person from your school."

"Exactly." Massie was proud of her beta. "Now if you don't mind, we're going to go inside for a while." With that, the PC continued their super hawt walk, with their yoga-toned, bronzed legs in sync with one another. Inside the school was impressive. Everything seemed to flow with each other. As the PC explored the inside, The Ashleys were on the outside, wondering how to deal.

"They were kind of rude." A.A. said.

"And I know exactly why," Ashley said. "That one girl, May-see or whatever her name is thinks that just because she's queen bee at her school, it means she's queen bee here. Well, she's wrong. The "Pretty Committee" will have to fight for what they want. And what they want, is to make sure we don't try to steal their crown, even though the crown is at the top of the mountain, and we both have to fight to climb to the top first."

The girls took that in, and she was right. It made sense why that clique was not very friendly.

"So what are we going to do?" Lauren asked.

"Simple: I'm competing in the fashion contest, and Lili will compete in the quiz tournament, and we'll win. Along the way, we'll fight for our spot on top of the social pyramid." Ashley said as she combed through her blonde-extended hair.

Now both cliques know what game they're playing, and what it takes to win.

* * *

When Massie was in the bathroom, she realized the entire mood of the Pretty Committee changed since they arrived. She had expected the Ashleys to be immature LBRs, and they were far from that. In fact, they were closer to the PC's level. She had to decide how to go about dealing with them. She finally settled on ignoring them AMAP (as much as possible), thinking of her most clever comebacks, and flirting AMAP. She needed to win, she lived and breathed to win. She walked out of the bathroom, and for the first time in a long time was unsure what to do next.


	8. Chapter 8

agMiss Gamble's Preparatory School

The Refectory (Cafeteria)

Monday, September 28

1:10 P.M.

The Ashleys carried their trays to their usual table, and saw the Pretty Committee sitting at the table behind them. They put down their trays and glared at them, and the PC glared right back. Some boys from Briarwood passed them, "CAT FIGHT! MEEEOWWW!" He shouted as he high-fived his friend when they walked away. Massie rolled her eyes.

They finished their lunches like hungry lions hunting. Aware at all times what was going on. Massie got up, and the PC followed her out. Then Massie wiggled her finger, signaling them to lean in close.

"Okay, I'm going to go sign up for the fashion design contest, Kris, go sign up for whatever you are going to do, and the rest of you, go mix and mingle with people and show them your stuff." She winked, and strutted off with a high powered yoga beat.

"Hi, I'd like to sign up for the design contest," Massie said as she twirled her purple hair streak and pretended to be reading the display board at the booth.

"Sure", said an LBR from Miss Gambles, as she shuffled around trying to find the signup sheet. "Ah-hah! Here it is!" She said as she started to hand it to Massie. Before Massie could grab it from the split-ended girl's dead cuticles, someone from behind her grabbed it out of her reach.

"Thanks," Ashley Spencer said as she grinned at the LBR.

"Um, Ashley, have you ever been on COPS?"

"What? No!" Ashley said, a confused look on her face.

"Then why did you just steal what belongs to me?" Massie said, as she grabbed for the clip board. Ashley didn't understand what was going on, and lost grip of the clip board when they were playing tug-o-war with it. Massie accidentally pulled too hard when Ashley let go, and the clipboard hit her in the face.

"Ehmagawd! You are such an LBR!" Massie screeched.

"Ohmigod, what the hell is an LBR?" Ashley said as the grabbed for the clipboard and missed.

"It's what you are!" Massie said as she was frantically writing her name under the "couture bag design contest". Then, she stalked off, fuming with anger. But she felt god at the same time, knowing that an OCD girl who witnessed the fight would explain to her what just happened.

"What is an LBR?!" Ashley yelled at Massie when she was out of earshot.

"It means Loser Beyond Repair," a girl from OCD said over her shoulder. "That's what Massie calls a lot of people, and she always uses those insults and comebacks."

Ashley couldn't believe May-see called her a loser beyond repair. _Has she read the website???_ Ashley couldn't help but wonder. It was beyond embarrassing to think that more people than just her school saw the website. Ashley wrote her name down under Massie's and knew that she HAD to win the contest. She looked at the due date, in 3 days. It would be tough, but Ashley had all the help she needed.

* * *

Kristen shuffled through the booths, anxious to find what she was looking for. Finally, she saw the non-teamed quiz tournament. The signup sheet had a total of one name: Ashley Li (Lili). Kristen was a little taken aback. She didn't realize that any of the Ashleys were even smart. She wrote her name down underneath, and didn't know whether to hope that they would be against each other or pray Lili would drop out of the contest. Either way, Kristen was stuck in her spot, even though the secretly wanted to get out. She pulled down her Zach Posen dress, took a deep breath, and spun on her kitten heel. She turned to find a Gregory Hall boy standing behind her. He smiled at her with his Hollywood-white teeth and she felt like melting.

"Did you just sign up for the Quiz Tournament?" he said to her while gesturing to the booth,

Kristen cleared her throat, "Yeah, are you going to sign up?"

"Yep," he stepped to the side of her and picked up the clipboard. "Wow this is a popular one!" he said sarcastically.

"Hopefully more people will sign up though." Kristen said as she tried not to laugh. She didn't want him to think she was flirting with him since she was dating Dune: mega-hawtie BF that Kristen had all to herself.

"So you're from OCD huh?"

"Yeah, it's a great school, my friends and I love it there."

"I heard a lot of bratty girls go there….no offense or anything."

"None taken I guess, it's just that's probably because of my friends Massie. She can be kind of snobby sometimes."

"I can't imagine a nice and pretty girl like you hanging out with a bunch of brats." He winked at her. Ehmagawd he winked at her!

Kristen involuntarily giggled. "Yeah I guess that's about right."

"Kris!" someone called out to her. Kristen looked around and saw Dylan and Massie gesturing her over. She nodded.

"I have to go, sorry," she started to say. Before she walked away she said, "Oh, and I didn't catch your name."

"It's Tri, and you're……_Kris_?" Tri said with slight confusion

"Kristen, actuall. Nice meeting you!" she said quickly before he could say anything flirtatious. Even though she kind of liked it.

* * *

As Claire was walking around the booths, she talked to a few people from Miss Gamble's, including an LBR named Cass Franklin. While nonchalantly walking, she tried to spot out Cam, but ran into Lauren, the stylish girl she had seen this morning from the Ashleys.

"Oh….uh, sorry," she mumbled.

"S'okay. You're Lauren right?" Claire tried to be as friendly as possible.

"Yeah, I saw you this morning. Why was your friend being…..well rude?" Lauren said flatly.

"That's just the way Massie is. Once you get used to her, she can be a really good friend."

"_Massie?_" Lauren said with a confused look, "I thought her name was pronounced 'May-see'. That's how Ashley was saying it."

Claire giggled. "Probably just doing it to show that she doesn't care how Massie's name is pronounced."

"Even though it probably took more effort to _make up_ a new pronunciation," Lauren pointed out. "Are you signing up for anything?"

"No, I'm going to help Massie with her bag design. Ya know, helping her stay awake and cleaning up after her." Claire grumbled with a sigh.

"I know the feeling," Lauren said as she remembered a sleepover she had with the Ashleys once. Ashley made them go through all her yearbooks and write down possible reasons why a suspected person would make up the AshleyRank website. It took all night and Ashley barely did any of the dirty work (except bossing everyone around).

"Do you wanna grab a latte?" Lauren asked once she snapped to attention.

Claire actually liked this girl. More than she thought. It was hard being snobby towards her, since she seemed so down to earth and nice. _This could be a problem….._Claire thought to herself. Massie would be beyond furious if she found out that Claire had even acknowledged the existence of this girl, let alone hang out with her. Claire thought it best to just ignore this "confrontation" and tell Lauren she had to go do something. Anything.

"Actually, I can't. I have to go find my friend…..Dylan and make sure she didn't get sick. She didn't feel too well on the bus ride over."

"Oh…..okay. Can I have your cell number at least? You know, that way we can talk again sometime."

"Umm sure." Uneasily, Claire got out her cell phone, and went to 'New Contact'. "Mine's 773-459-2338."

"Thanks! Mine's 415-667-3782." Lauren said and started to wave goodbye. "I guess I'll see you around!"

"Cool!" Claire tried smiling to make it seem like she intended on seeing Lauren again, but it was hard. She quickly stalked off to find Dylan.


	9. Chapter 9

The Plaza Hotel

Room #306

Monday, September 28

8:55 P.M.

When BOCD came back from Miss Gamble's they all had dinner courtesy of the hotel, and had to attend a mandatory literature session. After, the PC divided and went up to their rooms to take showers and gossip.

"Jeez! Talk about a cold shower," Claire said as she jokingly death glared at Alicia who had used up all the hot water before Claire got in.

"Sorry, chica! You snooze in front of the TV, you lose!" Alicia giggle said as she squeezed the water out of her hair.

"Okay, anyone ready to score some major gossip points?" Massie leapt up and landed on the duvet covered bed.

"ME!" Claire and Alicia said. Suddenly the there was a knock at the side-door that connected their rooms.

"Right on time," Massie smirked. She sauntered over to the door and straightened her silk shorty-short PJs. Claire had a spark that maybe Massie invited the guys over. Or maybe just Dempsey.

"Hey girlies!" she said as she swung the door open. Oh. Just Kristen and Dylan.

"Ehmagawd! I love your PJs!" Dylan shrieked.

"Thank you," Massie said as she swept her bangs away. "Okay, so let's so a major run down of today's events. I'll go first." Massie told the entire PC about her encounter with Ashley and how she totally dominated and showed Ashley who's boss. After Kristen told the PC how a boy from Gregory Hall was mega-flirting with her, and she tried to ignore him but he seemed really interested.

"Can I have him then?" Dylan joked.

"Hey, go ahead, I have Dune," Kristen smirked.

Claire was debating whether or not to tell them about her encounter with Lauren. All Massie would do is tell Claire to stay away from her, and Claire thought Lauren was too nice.

"Okay, anything else? Leesh? Dyl? Kuh-laire?"

"Nope."

"Nope."

Claire glanced at all of them, waiting for her to contribute her 'nope.'"Actually…that one girl Lauren, the one who didn't really talk when we bumped into them, she came up and started making a conversation with me."

"Really? Like, was she being nice?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah totally. I mean it was kinda awkward but-"

"What did she ask you? Anything?" Massie interrupted.

Claire tried to remember what had happened…."_Why was your friend being so rude_?" was what Lauren had asked. But if Claire said that Massie might go rip Lauren's head off like a voodoo doll wearing last year's clothes.

"She asked me if I wanted to grab a latte." Claire said as she exhaled.

"And…" Massie stared at Claire with her amber eyes.

"I said _no_ of course! I would never communicate with the enemy if I could help it." Claire said. Even though she was half lying (considering she gave Lauren her cell phone number), at least she didn't have to make something up and pay for it later.

"Good. I can't believe that Ashley. Trying to get the 'nice and quiet' one to spy on us!" Massie huffed.

"It's like she's playing limbo, 'how low can you go!'" Dylan said as she shook her torso and the PC giggled.

"ROOM CHECKS!" the hotel assistant manager Robin said from down the hall.

"Quick! Get back to your room!" Massie whisper-hissed. Dylan and Kristen quickly jumped up from the bed and tiptoed safely back into their room.

"That was close," Claire said but froze when there was a knock at the door.

"It's Robin! Turn on the TV and look boring so she won't stay long." Massie ordered as she went to open the door. Alicia reached for the remote and switched the TV on to the first channel available. When she saw it was Desperate Housewives, she laughed but fumbled to change it.

"Ehmagawd this stupid remote!" Alicia said with a puzzled look. Massie paused at the door and mouthed 'What are you doing?'. Alicia mouthed back 'The remote isn't working!'. Robin knocked on the door again and Massie was forced to answer.

"You girls all right in here?" Robin said in her fake-chipper voice.

"Yeah, we're fine, just about ready to go to bed," Claire said with a grin.

"Excellent. Oh I love this show!" Robin squealed. Massie glanced at the screen which was playing Deal or No Deal and rolled her eyes. "Alright well you girls have a good night. Breakfast is at 8."

"That was close," Alicia said after Robin had shut the door behind her. They were laughing and couldn't stop. When the laughter died down Massie shut off the TV.

"Ugh, that show is soo last season."

"Leesh, you're lucky I know how to change the channel on a remote." Claire said with a grin.

"Hey! It's not fair, I have a different one at home," Alicia remarked.

"Well, we would've been toast if Robin saw us watching Desperate Housewives," Claire said. "But…seeing you freak out was kinda funny…"

"Whatevs. We should go to bed." Alicia reached for the light.

"Nope," Massie said as she grabbed Alicia's bony wrist. "Let me see the outfit you're planning on wearing tomorrow, we won't have time in the morning to inprovise."

Alicia went to the small but sufficient closet In the corner and grabbed a pinkish colored bomber jacket with a light blue and matching pink tank top underneath. She paired it with a denim mini and gold gladiator sandals.

"The jewelry is gold, but it's in my suitcase."

"I say 9," Massie rated it. "Your turn Kuh-laire."

Claire hadn't really thought of what she was going to wear, but she found a black vest and she put a floral tank top underneath she got from Guess. Then she got a black skirt from her suitcase and black Uggs as a final touch.

"Pretty good. You know, since you didn't have to borrow anything, I say 9 as well." Massie said. Claire was so ecstatic that she got a good rating from her own clothes. Even though her new pinstripe Keds were calling her she couldn't wear them on this trip. (Which is why she left them at home)

"Alright, now for my outfit." Massie skipped to the closet and reached for a black and white blazer on top of an inky purple Vera Wang mini dress. It was very sophisticated and very stylish.

"Ehmagawd! I heart that dress!" Alicia squealed.

"I know, I got it as a going away gift. It will definitely impress…"

"Dempsey?" Claire finished for her.

"The Ashleys?" Alicia said after Claire.

"Well I suppose both, why not kill two birds with one dress?"

"Point!" Alicia nodded. "Now can we _puh-lease_ go to bed?"

"Uh huh. We need all the rest we can get. Tomorrow I'll start the design on my bag!" Massie was just tingling with excitement.

"Night," Claire said.

"Night," Massie and Alicia said at the same time.

They were ready for a whole new day and a whole new experience.


End file.
